1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display device including color filters.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display device may include a plurality of pixels, and each of the pixels may include a first electrode, a second electrode, and an organic light-emitting layer disposed between the first electrode and the second electrode. The organic light-emitting layer may emit light at a brightness level corresponding to an electric current flowing between the first electrode and the second electrode. The organic light-emitting display device may display a desired image by controlling the electric current flowing between the first electrode and the second electrode.
The first electrodes of the pixels may be separate from each other, and a signal corresponding to a gray level of each pixel may be transmitted to each first electrode. The second electrodes of the pixels may be integrated as a common electrode, and a common signal may be transmitted to the common electrode. The first electrode, the second electrode and the organic light-emitting layer may function as a diode, the first electrode may function as an anode, and the second electrode may function as a cathode.
The organic light-emitting layer included in each of the pixels may emit light of a different color according to the type of the pixel or may emit light of the same color. In a case where the organic light-emitting layer included in each of the pixels emits light of a different color according to the type of the pixel, the organic light-emitting layer included in each of the pixels may emit light of one of red, green and blue, but the present invention is not limited thereto. In a case where the organic light-emitting layer included in each of the pixels emits light of the same color, the organic light-emitting layer may emit white light, but the present invention is not limited thereto. In the case where the organic light-emitting layer included in each of the pixels emits light of the same color, the organic light-emitting display device may further include color filters for displaying various colors. Each of the color filters may be placed on the path of light emitted from the organic light-emitting layer so as to control the color of light emitted from each of the pixels.